


Echo Fighter? I Barely Know Her!

by oofoe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ....phussy, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Femdom, who wouldn't want a piece of that phazon pussy tho am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Dark Samus uses Chrom for her own nefarious purposes (getting laid).





	Echo Fighter? I Barely Know Her!

“Huff, huff…” Chrom was struggling to stand, let alone continue to hold Falchion and maintain a battle ready stance. “This is truly the strongest foe I’ve ever had to face…” He grunted, wiping the blood from his lip as he glared at the approaching enemy. “...come on, come at me!”

 

The enemy, however, wasn’t egged on by Chrom’s call to battle. She was the same as she always was. Cold. Calculating. The phazon-fueled fiend known only as  _ Dark Samus _ was uncaring. Despite sharing her originator’s armor’s appearance, she acted nothing like the true Samus Aran. She was relentless, meticulous, willing to do anything and everything to get what she wanted and to complete her objective.

 

Okay, so maybe she acted  _ a lot _ like the original Samus Aran.

 

Either way, she wasn’t intending to give a response to Chrom, nor give him the satisfaction of being treated like a legitimate opponent. He was a worm. Not just another human, but one  _ foolish _ enough to come at her with such a  _ primitive _ weapon. Really, a  _ sword _ ? Were she susceptible to such useless emotions as being offended, she’d feel rather insulted.

 

She finally reached her prey, smacking his blade out of his weak hands off of the platform entirely. She didn’t  _ quite _ understand what this whole thing was-- this gathering of beings from across the universe, made to fight each other atop floating platforms, but she intended to win either way. After all, Samus was among the combatants. She’d been  _ craving _ a rematch with the inferior original.

 

Chrom, disarmed, wasn’t going to give in. “Fine,” he said, raising his fists, “time for that hand to hand that Frederick taught me! Bring it!” The second Dark Samus inched forward, he threw a powerful jab behind which he put all his remaining strength… only for it to be easily caught by the blue-highlighted hand of his shadowy foe.

 

Her ‘skin’ felt…  _ weird _ . Like metal, but organic in some way, like leathery flesh tempered into some strange, soft yet hard steel. It was  _ bizarre _ .

 

While he was pondering the feel of his foe’s palm, however, Dark Samus took the opportunity to force him back, pushing the Exalt of Ylisse to the ground with a  _ thud _ .

 

“Agh!”

 

She leveled her arm cannon at her felled foe, preparing to charge the blast that would end his pitiful existence.

 

“Feh…” Chrom, defiant til his last breath, spit towards his better. “Quit messing around, just finish it already!”

 

Dark Samus was happy to oblige… or she would have been, had she not noticed something. Evidently, when she’d pushed him down, she’d somehow loosened his trousers… which now sat around his thighs.

 

Chrom, wondering why Dark Samus was hesitating, glanced down as his groin-- and quickly, his face went red. It seems that, in the heat of battle, his adrenaline had pumped so hard that blood had rushed to… a certain part of his body.

 

That is to say, Chrom’s mini-Falchion was rock hard.

 

“Fuck, uh,” he stuttered, glancing between his opponent and his erection.  _ What a day to go commando.  _ He quickly moved to pull up his pants, not wanting to literally be beaten with his pants down. However, before he could get a grip on them, he found the familiar feeling of Dark Samus’ rubbery palm around his wrist. Her touch tingled, not unpleasantly, but noticeably. For whatever reason, she was preventing him from rectifying his pantsing. “H-hey, what gives?”

 

Dark Samus, admittedly, wasn’t entirely sure herself. For whatever reason, she felt something…  _ alien _ stirring within herself. A feeling she’d never experienced, not since her birth.

 

Most of us would call it lust.

 

Somehow, perhaps through instinct, she knew how to deal with this alien emotion. Converting her arm cannon into another clawed hand, she grabbed Chrom’s other wrist. Using her inhuman strength, she held both of his arms down, pinning him helplessly to the floor. In his tired, battleworn state, he was powerless to resist.

 

Grunting, struggling pitifully against his captor, Chrom tried to get an explanation from the unfeeling monster. “What do you… what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

She wasn’t quite sure herself. Through some bizarre element of her anatomy, she was reforming the composition of the crotchplate of her ‘armor’ into… something nearly identical to a human female’s genitalia, aside from the sable coloration and eerie blue glow where there’d normally be blush.

 

Chrom took a second to register what he was seeing, before a look of shock appeared on his face. “N-no… really, what do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Continuing to follow her mysterious urges, Dark Samus positioned her newly formed cunt right above Chrom’s member, which only seemed to get harder as the situation progressed. She hovered there for a moment, seeming considering her next action. As she did, Chrom continued to struggle against her, while glowing blue tinted droplets of moisture fell from the folds of her pussy onto his crotch. Contact with the juices gave him the same tingling feeling as every other part of her did.

 

“I, I have a wife, you know,” Chrom tried to reason with her, “so this  _ really _ isn’t right. We  _ shouldn’t _ … you know…” He looked around, trying to find some escape. “N-not that I wouldn’t want to, of course, I’m sure you’re considered very beautiful among your… people? But I’m, you know, I’m a committed man, I’m not the sort to galavant around with mistresses…” He tried once more to break free. “Sure some…  _ other _ royals are like that, but not this guy, no sir. I’m a one woman man, an all th-- Gah!”

 

Without warning, she dropped her lower half onto his, his dick gliding past the folds of he lubricated entrance and into the depths of her alien pussy. He let out an involuntary moan at the shock of it, taking a second to adjust to the…  _ new sensation. _

 

It was… warm, inside of her, but that’s where the similarities to any woman he’d ever been with before ended. It tingled, almost  _ stung _ , much more strongly and much more pleasurably than the rest of her did, and felt almost like he was plunging into a living, writhing bowl of jelly. It was absolutely  _ alien _ , and despite it all, he found that he was  _ enjoying _ the feeling.

 

“Nghh… really, please, just KO me!”

 

Dark Samus wasn’t about to let him go. She was fairly certain that this coupling, what she and the  _ human _ were doing, was what lesser beings called… sex, intercourse, mating, breeding, coitus, copulation,  **_fucking_ ** . And she quite liked it.

 

She wriggled around atop him, grinding her clitoris against his pubes with an almost beastial desire, letting out a guttural, husky moan from whatever part of her acted as a voice box. Squatting atop him, release her grasp on his wrists and leans back, using her newly freed claws to steady herself as she began pumping away on the living sex toy beneath her.

 

Chrom, seeing her shift in position as his chance to escape… didn’t. Whether through some biological agent his assaulter was using, or fear, or some subconscious desire of his to see this through to the end, he found that his body… wouldn’t move. Except, to his disgrace, his hips, which were slowly beginning to pump themselves in rhythm with Dark Samus’.

 

“Sumia’s gonna kill me...” he muttered.

 

The mutation’s pace increased, finding that the harder she pounded the human’s sexual organ into her, the more pleasure she felt. Likewise, it seemed that releasing more phazon-tinted chemicals from her… ‘vagina’, she thinks, made the male’s organ harder, firmer, more useful as a tool in her quest to find what happens at the end of this mating thing.

 

She pressed onward, more and more luminescent bodily fluids staining Chrom’s groin as she did. The sound of their fucking was getting louder, lewder. He was only letting out the occasional grunts and groans, things he couldn’t help but do as the pleasure he felt grew, but  _ she _ was louder than she’d ever been in her life. Harsh, gravelly grunts of ecstasy, intermittent bouts of warped cackling, the occasional oddly cute moan, all layered on top of the sloppy  _ sloshing _ sound that was echoing from the meeting point of his cock and her airtight alien womanhood.

 

Chrom found himself losing control. “F-fuck…” He tried to look away from his abuse, but couldn’t. “It’s… fuck, it’s actually going to make me…”

 

And in an instant, Dark Samus stopped. Maybe she had had her fill? Maybe it was over? Chrom let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps he was free to go?

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t have been farther off.

 

Dark Samus again took hold of Chrom’s limbs, this time his ankles. She raised his legs, his feet now resting on his shoulders as she continued to take his dick and piston it over and over into her alien cervix.

 

Chrom was more humiliated than ever. Cowgirl was bad enough, but the amazon position?! Had this succubus no shame?

 

He found his mental detest for the situation at odds, however, with his physical relishment of the deed. His cock was throbbing, harder than ever, and he could practically  _ feel _ the cum churning in his balls, just begging for release in the extraterrestrial being dominating him.

 

And who was Chrom to turn down beggars?

 

Against his will, but to his relief, Chrom found himself reaching his climax. “F-fuck, fuck! I’m cumming!”   
  


Dark Samus took note of his words, but struggled to find meaning in them. Coming? Where had he gone?

 

The words clicked in her head, however, as she felt the human’s cum flood into her womb, filling her to the brim with his disgusting,  _ unworthy _ jizz. How  _ dare _ he defile her perfect, phazon-rich body with his…  _ delectable  _ semen. Was he trying to impregnate her? The  _ gall _ . The thought of being knocked up by a  _ filthy _ …  _ inferior _ lifeform, let alone a  _ human _ , was just, well,  _ repulsive. _

 

Sure, she was partially human herself, with Aran’s DNA forming the template of her body, but that was different. This  _ thing _ unloading its  _ feculent seed  _ into her body was  _ all human.  _ It was soft, and weak, and it was…

 

It was all so absolutely  **_depraved_ ** . And, to her horror, that just made the whole thing feel even better.

 

As her human fuck-slave’s orgasm ended, hers was just beginning. Her first ever, and it was a strong one. The vocalization she let out as she reached the tipping point was a trilling, distorted scream of some kind, a gross parody of a woman cumming. Her pussy tightened around Chrom’s still-twitching dick, causing him to wince. Tendrils emerged from her back, flailing and squirming in the air as her body tried to figure out just what the  _ fuck _ was happening. The input, the stimulation, it was all too much, her human genes at odds with the metroid genes at odds with the phazon as euphoria overloaded every sense she possessed.

 

Some things are universal, however, and a sputter of incandescent blue pussy juice discharged from her quivering cunt, hitting Chrom square in the face. “Agh, gross!”

 

It took about thirty seconds in total for her orgasm to finally subside, at which point she ceased movement entirely. This… _ worried _ Chrom. He may not have been her biggest fan at the moment, what with the rape and all that, but he still hoped she was, you know,  _ okay _ . Maybe it was that kingly compassion of his, or maybe it was the fact that he was still balls deep inside of her, but the idea of the woman (?) he’d just had sex with being… dead, or something, didn’t sit right with him.

 

“Are… are you okay?”

 

Dark Samus didn’t respond, her head leaning back, still. And there it sat for another couple of seconds. Suddenly, startling Chrom, she shot back up, life surging through her system once more.

 

“Ah, fuck! Don’t scare me like that!”

 

Dark Samus took a moment to regain her sense of self, before surveying the surroundings. The fact that there was a human male embedded into her pelvis didn’t seem to cross her mind, until she looked down and noticed him.

 

Chrom didn’t know what to expect next… And  _ certainly _ didn’t expect her to lean forward, placing her ‘face’ against his.

 

He stared into her visor as the lower part of it made contact with his lips in something almost resembling as a kiss, leaving him deeply unsettled. Was she… trying to express affection? Was she more human than she let on?

 

After the brief moment of tenderness, however, she stood up, a wet  _ schlorp _ sound accompanying Chrom’s member being freed from its otherworldly prison. Dark Samus, paying no mind to the semen still dripping from her cunt, gave Chrom a heft  _ kick _ , sending him flying off the edge of the platform.

 

All Chrom could muster in response to this was a defeated cry of “What the heeeeeelllll--”

 

**_PLAYER 2, DEFEATED!_ **

 

Dark Samus didn’t  _ quite _ grasp everything she’d just done-- she’d need more time to process everything. But one thing  _ was  _ for certain… she wanted to do it again, as soon as possible.


End file.
